


Pride and Peacocks

by Just_Julia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, turkIta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Julia/pseuds/Just_Julia
Summary: Title: Pride and PeacocksFandom: HetaliaPairing: TurkItaWords: 4752Warnings/Kinks: mild Stomach/Stuffing/Belly kink, Spanking, mild fighting, Cannabis use, Twink, Blowjob (This makes this sound so graphic but it’s all relatively sweet)Summmary: The dark Topkapi palace hides two unlikely lovers after a lavish renaissance Ottoman banquet. However Sadiq has eaten far to much. Feliciano tries to make him feel better and eventually succeeds. Emphasis on eventually





	Pride and Peacocks

The dancing lamplights illuminated the spacious corridor of the Topkapi palace and made the myriad of mosaic stones dance. It was night and people were retreating for the night. The visiting Venetian knew one thing for certain: if there was something the Ottoman empire did well it was banquets. Feliciano was wearing a content smile as he and Sadiq retreated to his hosts chambers together. It wasn’t a particularly fast journey, they were stumbling slowly through the hallway arm in arm. It was a combination of being full from eating and being intoxicated. He’d been given something to smoke that he wasn’t familiar with, which had made him feel hungry first but then just drowsy and cheerful. He was holding onto Sadiq’s arm a bit tighter as the dancing lights made him feel unsteady. The other was in a similar condition, but less high and more full from the food. Feliciano had been slightly nervous with the unfamiliar herb and had held back but as the substance did his work all his nerves had disappeared, and he had indulged in it. He hadn’t been used to it, unlike Sadiq, and that was now showing. They had reached one of the palaces indoor gardens that was surrounded with columned hallways and fragrant oleander made the scent of the night air heavy with sweetness. All the while they were laughing and joking together but he felt like Sadiq was partially laughing at him because he’d asked where you could get such well-dressed chickens as the ones that were there in the garden. “You just want to keep all well-dressed chickens for yourself, don’t you? Well I’ll figure it out. Next time you visit my place I’ll have gardens full of them.” He was wondering if he’d said something not quite right, when finally, they’d reached the sleeping quarters. He was extremely grateful when he didn’t have to walk anymore because while the spinning mosaics had been beautiful they had made his head spin in a way that made him almost nauseous. He waltzed into the sleeping quarters with the ease of someone who is familiar with a place. He undressed as fast as he could and crawled in bed with Sadiq. There were some attempts at kissing from both of them. Sadiq had a hand in his mutande briefly but it wasn’t with a lot of conviction they were both too letargic. The moment he’d sunk back in the plentiful pillows and found his favourite spot curled up against the other mans side with his head on his chest and one arm around his torso he was out like a light and in a deep sleep.

He was finally shaken awake hours later by Sadiq rolling out from underneath him with a grumbled noise. Feliciano figured that he’d probably cut off the blood supply to the other’s arm by lying on it so heavily and almost rolled over to go back to sleep when he heard another groan from his lover and realised it sounded a little pained. Half asleep he sat up on one arm to see what the matter was.   
The man was lying on his side and staring into the semi-darkened room with a serious and focussed look on his face. Feliciano leaned over him while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and smiled down at him with a mess of bedhead curls crowning him in the light of the oil lamps.   
“Ah, say tell me, is something wrong.” He reached down to stroke some of the mans long hair from his face and felt it was clammy. Sadiq pulled up his shoulder with a brusque movement to reject Feliciano’s touch. “Hm. Stomach hurts.” He groaned while averting his eyes. Feliciano was used to Sadiq being prickly when something was wrong, and he was starting to learn not to take it personally. He shot the other a worried look and sat up a bit more. “Are you sick? Let me find a bed-pan.” He’d almost gotten up but Sadiq shook his head. “No, just, eaten too much.” Came a strained reply. “Just go back to sleep Feliciano, I’ll be fine.”

Feliciano thought he heard a hint of embarrassment in the others voice and laid back down in the bed. He glanced over at the others turned back and wondered if he should leave him be like he’d asked him to but realized he really didn’t feel like doing that. He sighed softly and then rolled over to spoon Sadiq. He lightly started stroking up and down his arm and when there was no protest leaned over to softly kiss his temple. When he looked down he could see Sadiq clutching his gut that was sticking out with all the food. The skin was taut over the protruding stomach. Sadiq clutched it close and a churning sound came from his stomach. Feliciano almost laughed, he had to help this poor fool. He tried to pry away Sadiq’s hands from his stomach but the other wasn’t letting him. “Sadiq, stop squeezing like that, you’re making this worse, let me help.” There was a moment of silence but then with a troubled sigh the man did let go of his stomach. Feliciano reached down and gently but firmly rubbed the troubled stomach. The squishy flesh indented under his fingers, he could feel the intestines move around under his fingers below a soft layer of fat. The other looked so swollen and fat now, but it was mostly a bulge from the extremely large amount of food he had eaten at the banquet, the fat was there but it was only a thin layer. Sadiq never struck Feliciano as at before when in his usual state, sure he was really big and strong, and he had always a bit of gut that would hang over the hem of his pants, but it wasn’t anything unhealthy. Now however his usual bulk was being stretched to it’s full capacity. 

He’d barely pressed his fingers into the upset stomach and rubbed once or twice when Sadiq let made a strained sound and roughly grabbed his hand.   
“What are you doing? Are you mocking me?” The man bit back at him slightly aggressive. had felt like Feliciano had just been emphasizing his protruding stomach and shaming him for the fat that was there by poking and squeezing it. This time Feliciano hadn’t been mentally prepared and was actually quite shocked at the strength of the large hand around his thin wrist, knowing that if he wanted to Sadiq could squeeze and snap him like tinder wood. His breath hitched a bit but he sighed and relaxed. “This works, you brute. I swear it works. It’s why mother dogs lick the bellies of their pups, to help them digest the milk. It was told to me by Marsilio Ficino, he’s the court physician of the Medici.” Thankfully the authoritative source seemed to win Sadiq over and a little hesitant he let Feliciano go again. “Fine, I trust you.” Feliciano let out a breath he’d been holding and snuggled up against Sadiq’s back.  
Trust? That made him smile a cunning smile where Sadiq couldn’t see, his face pressed against the back of his shoulder. Trusting him actually wasn’t such a good idea, but right now he meant no harm at all. 

 

He resumed what he was doing before, slowly stroking up and down. The man’s stomach had fine black hairs all over it but if he went below the others belly button he could feel a thicker trail that would lead down to his pubic hair. Feliciano could run his fingers through them while stroking the upset stomach. He pressed himself against the man’s warm back and sighed softly as he massaged him. Sadiq let out a pleased hum that reverberated against Feliciano’s chest.  
“See, this feels good doesn’t it?” He mumbled in a low voice while he kissed the back of Sadiq’s neck softly. With each comforting stroke he was letting his fingers slip dangerously lower and lower, sometimes brushing against the blankets that covered something he actually craved. They hadn’t indulged in romantic touches they so often shared in these rooms that evening after all and just being here like this, so intimate with this man was enough to make him want it. The kisses to the others neck and shoulder that were meant to be comforting grew more frequent and more lingering. His hands now sneaked upwards as well, running over Sadiq’s broad chest. A sultry smile was playing on his lips, he’d never had that big strong body so complacent underneath his touch before. With a little shame he realized he’d been pressing a hard on against the small of the other’s back, he was pressing and then moving back in time with his touches.  
He’d done it almost unconsciously but realized that Sadiq had notices his arousal when he suddenly lifted his head and gave him an accusing smile. Sadiq rolled over onto his back so he could pull Feliciano towards him and he kissed him gently. Feliciano felt something in his chest flutter and he quickly latched onto the kiss and climbed up against Sadiq. He continued his stroking motions but now actually slipped his hand under the blanket to find Sadiq’s cock. It was so thrilling to him that Sadiq slept without anything on, it was all right within his reach, barely concealed. He grabbed the mans cock and started stroking it and could feel it grow hard in his hand. Sadiq moaned as spread his legs slightly more and with one arm pulled Feliciano closer, enabling him to ride up against his leg. Feliciano was delighted with the extra access and moved slightly to kiss the others chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard while flicking his tongue over it. Low grunted noises told him he was doing good and he really wanted to take his tightening mutandes of now as well. 

To his surprise he felt two strong hands on his shoulders and pull him up forcing him to stop. He looked a little confused down at Sadiq who’s red cheeks betrayed that he’d been enjoying it as well.  
“Little insatiable doe.” The man cooed at him from in the pillows “I am in no condition to love you tonight.” For emphasis he rubbed his pained stomach and looked apologetic. Feliciano stared ahead a little confused and out of it, he hadn’t expected the mood to be interrupted like that. It wasn’t going to happen? But he was so in the mood and Sadiq was also already completely hard. When suddenly he remembered what had started his arousal in the first place: To have Sadiq weak and compliant in his arms, it had made him feel powerful. He barely dared utter the idea and grinned like a cat while doing so.   
“I’ll do it. Let me do it to you.” He half leaned forward to place a hand on Sadiq’s chest again and squeezed. His heart was beating fast at the idea of actually dominating this man for once.  
Sadiq let out a guffawing laugh at the suggestion that he immediately regretted as he clutched his pained stomach again and groaned. However, there was another reason he shouldn’t have laughed: the message had been clear and the look with which Feliciano stared down at him was cold. If there was anything that Feliciano was sensitive about were insults of his masculinity and this one had stung particularly and hurt his great pride.   
“What’s so funny? I could! Do you forget I am a man as well? I have a cock I could do the work.” He immdiately moved to demonstrate he could by angrily shoving his mutandes down and crawling over Sadiq. He pressed him back into the pillows aggressively and tried to position himself between the man’s legs. Sadiq let him struggle for a bit. “Come on Sadiq, give me the oil or I’ll do this without.” To Feliciano’s horror the man seemed completely unimpressed. He could feel his hands start to shake in anger, but he knew that if he climbed of to look for oils that the other would never let him back on. “Sadiq, give it to me, now! Or I’ll- or I’ll” he demanded and looked for an ample threat, given he’d lose any physical clash. If anything, it made him seem even more like a spoiled child. Sadiq smiled up amused at the fuzz his little companion was making and laughed mocking.  
“Or you’ll do what?” It was clear Feliciano had nothing. He thought it was well time that he climbed of and apologized so they could go back and finish their mutual need with touches and kisses. However, he’d severely underestimated Feliciano’s pride. Something sharp and callous slipped into Feliciano’s eyes and his mouth was a hard line. “I’ll do this!” He hissed and put two hands on the others sore stomach and pushed with his entire weight while grimacing. Sadiq emitted a horrible gurgled hacking sound that turned into a laboured cough. Feliciano felt triumphant at first but realized his mistake the exact millisecond before Sadiq reared up into the bed with an and with a furious roar grabbed the small boy and pulled him over his lap.  
“Stinking brat!” he scolded him with a scrunched-up nose and raised a threatening hand. Feliciano hid his face, afraid to be hit, but instead the hand came down on his bare backside. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he was being punished like a child what even further emasculated and humiliated him. However, the tingling sensation left on his flesh wasn’t bad, the pain stung but if he wasn’t so upset this would be arousing. Sadiq kept landing blows until it was leaving him winded, he hadn’t wanted to exert himself at all with his heavy gut still holding him back, so he let Feliciano of easy after around fifteen hard slaps to his behind.   
The boy laid still in his lap for a few seconds, Sadiq could feel the boys hard cock still press against his leg, it hadn’t gone down and neither had his own. The way that plump peach ass had reddened beneath his hand had been far to enticing. He half wondered if they’d pick back up but then Feliciano sat up and looked at him with a trembling lower lip and furious but tear stained eyes. No, they definitely weren’t going to pick back up. He hoped he’d even get some sex at all this visit. However, there was no way he’d go apologizing and grovelling, just for some sweet kisses because he wasn’t going to let the boy get away with what he’d done. Without a word Feliciano crawled to the far end of the bed and laid down with his back to Sadiq and the blankets pulled up to his chin. Sadiq reciprocated and did the same on the other side of the bed. The silence of the night hung heavy between them as neither could sleep. Feliciano felt frustrated beyond belief, not only was his pride hurt but he was still so horny. He was sort of appeasing his cock that was begging for attention by squeezing it between his thighs and slightly moving them. It tided him over while he was still angry, but it wasn’t really enough. However beneath it all, all his self-righteous anger there was a sadness and a small amount of guilt as well. He loved Sadiq after all in his way, and he’d just wanted to be with him. It had never meant to go so horribly wrong. He could feel tears prick in his eyes despite of how angry he was. He cried in silence for a bit not to let Sadiq notice and turned the situation over again sometimes in his head.   
Sadiq was in a similar condition. He’d missed the warmth of the little body the moment it was gone and stared at the wall while wondering if he’d gone overboard. He rubbed at his pained stomach and knew he was in the right here. After rubbing the thing till the pain got less he discretely let his hand slip lower so he could rub between his legs and tug at his hard cock slightly. He sighed, while he might’ve been in the right about the spanking, Feli had only hurt him because he’d laughed at him. Despite everything he felt some guilt about that. Still he wasn’t going to cave and forgive him just yet, he might be stubborn, but Feliciano was prideful he knew the boy wasn’t going to apologize. However, he’d misjudged Feliciano because to his surprise he felt a small hand on his back and heard a whimpered breath. He immediately turned to look. Feliciano wasn’t meeting his eyes but had turned towards him again “I’m sorry I hurt you.” The boy admitted in a mumbled apology. Sadiq reached out to lift the boys chin and sighed deep. “I… shouldn’t have laughed.” It felt horrible to admit fault but that tear stained face made him weak.   
He seemed to have said the right thing because within seconds Feliciano had pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He broke it to press their foreheads together and under the covers one of his little legs tangled itself with Sadiq. “I got carried away, I just really wanted you…” He showered Sadiq with small kisses. Sadiq sighed softly and slipped a hand between them to grab the others cock and gave it a firm squeeze. “I never said we couldn’t play some little games with hands and mouths though Venezia….” He reassured him as he started moving his hand. Feliciano snuggled closer and buried his head into the man’s chest with a content little moan now that he was finally getting some sweet relief. He opened his mouth over the others chest and pressed a lewd open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive flesh. He was rewarded by Sadiq moaning and fisting a hand in his hair to press his face closer into his massive pectorals as his hand worked harder between Feliciano’s legs. Feliciano’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as he eagerly bucked his hips against the man’s hand. He smiled up at Sadiq with his mouth charmingly agape before he ran his tongue over his pink lips and started slowly kissing downwards, even if that meant Sadiq had to eventually let go of his cock He paused to lick at the mans belly button and said with a baby voice, slightly theatrically, “Sorry I hurt you, tummy.” While sensually stroking at it very lightly with his fingertips. Sadiq made a sound but Feliciano couldn’t look up past the others stomach to see if it had been good or bad so just to be certain he moved further down to his objective.   
He held the blanket up and closed his mouth over the head of Sadiq’s cock. He sucked slightly and relished in the salty taste. He let go and took Sadiq’s hand and guided it to hold up the blanket, so he could focus on the task at hand. The blanket formed a bit of a tent, where he was under it but Sadiq could still look down at the work he was doing, as far as it wasn’t hidden by his gut. He used one hand to steady the cock and with the other he played with the bit of a love handle he could grab at the others side, just running his fingers trough the crease that had formed between the others gut and his hip. Then he resumed and took Sadiq as deep as he could. He was dutifully bobbing his head and could feel little involuntary jerking movements in Sadiq’s hips as he worked him. He rubbed his tongue against the base of the man’s cock but then disengaged one moment to breathe. The impatient sound and Sadiq pressing his cock against his lips again caused Feliciano to not be able to stop smiling as he started again. He could feel from the tension in Sadiq’s back how much the man was enjoying this and to him right now that was all that mattered. Thick fingers threaded into the boy’s hair and ran through it messing up his curls even further, but he didn’t mind, the feeling of the fingers running trough his hair sent shivers down his spine and caused him to press his hips into the matrass a little to get some friction himself as well. Sadiq’s hands were loving but started pushing him down on the cock more and more as the man rolled his hips. Feliciano didn’t mind, he could take it. It was clear that Sadiq was not able to withstand him, so he let him fuck his face. He tried to sharply breathe through his nose and keep his jaw slack. His face was rubbing up against the man’s protruding stomach and pressed against it. Feliciano realized it was a bit like a soft pillow, but whenever Sadiq pushed in too deep he couldn’t breathe against it. He closed his eyes as he was thankful for the feeling of Sadiq’s hands massaging through his hair. In a moment of genius, he let a hand slip between Sadiq’s legs and playfully squeezed his junk. It earned him an erratic thrust and when he let the other hand travel upwards to grab at Sadiq’s chest and roll over a nipple with his thumb he felt a hot spurt hit the back of his throat. He swallowed most of it but had to press his hand against his mouth to keep the load from spilling out. He sat up slightly and caught his breath. Looking down he saw Sadiq had hidden his face into the pillows as he was trying to regain himself, but he seemed pretty beat. Feliciano however had no plans to let that man fall asleep before he’d gotten off as well. He scooted back up and placed Sadiq’s hand between his legs again. “Please Sadiq, I’ve been waiting so long.” He begged for attention and thankfully Sadiq started to lazily stroke him. It was all so slow though, Sadiq seemed so worn out. With little frustrated sounds Feliciano rode up against the others hand, desperate for a little more. Finally, he found a bit of an angle where he was mostly just riding up against the others leg and a bit of his stomach when Sadiq suddenly reached over under the pillows. Feliciano paused and looked confused when a small glass flacon was pushed into his hand. He quickly recognized that it was the scented rose oil they used as lube but wasn’t sure why it had been given to him now. Then he realized with a shock what Sadiq was allowing him to do. “I- what- but- Why didn’t you say yes the first time?” Sadiq shrugged weary and rolled onto his site to look at Feliciano with a small groan.   
“To tired to move another muscle… so go ahead.” Feliciano nervously bit his lip and didn’t move, extremely scared to disappoint now. Sadiq noticed and sat up with a tired smile and gave him a light kiss. “You’ve earned this, you were so good just now. How shall we do this?” Feliciano opened the cap and excitedly let the oil flow into his hand. He grinned at Sadiq and answered with a cheeky smile.   
“Hmm, I think… On your back.” He wanted a revanche. Sadiq thought about it and frowned, he was willing to indulge Feliciano but to say he’d lay on his back for him…   
“I’ll lay on my side.” Feliciano didn’t mind or argue, he was happy enough he’d get to do this. With a little adjusting they were in the same position as where they’d started the night: Sadiq was on his side facing the edge of the bed and Feliciano was plastered against his back His breath was hot and heavy against Sadiq’s neck. Sadiq opened his mouth and almost went ahead and told the Venetian he could go in without preparation because he wasn’t that big anyway. He caught himself just in time and shut his mouth again, not really keen to offend Feliciano once more. So instead he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling of the lean fingers teasing against his entrance and slipping in easily thanks to the slickness of the oils. The boy pressed himself up against him and positioned himself. Sadiq lifted a leg and Feli pushed in with tiny gasping sounds. Sadiq was grateful for the preparation in hindsight, because even if Feliciano wasn’t particularly big, it was still a hard cock shoved up his ass. The moans that streamed from the boy were absolutely adorable as he started to move. Sadiq closed his eyes and let out a pleased hum, this wasn’t half bad, it had been a long time since he’d let anyone do this to him and he’d almost forgotten that it could be so nice. He’d almost consider doing it more often, especially because his partner was so grateful. However, for that to work he’d have to keep it special. He looked over his shoulder to see Feliciano in pure bliss as he was slamming his hips against the other’s backside. Feliciano loved how with every thrust the others ass jiggled slightly. Slow melodious panting sounds poured from his lips and he reached around Sadiq’s torso for extra grip positioning one hand on his pec and the other on his stomach. Said stomach did emit a small protesting gurgling sound at being grabbed and shaken back and forth so much but Sadiq was enjoying this. He was actually slightly regretting that he came in Feli’s mouth already because this was good, and he could’ve easily finished like this. However, he really didn’t have a second round in him, not in this state. Instead he chuckled and put his own hands over Feliciano’s. After a little he could hear the boys voice get higher and hitch slightly. He was about to ask if Feli was going to blow his load when he felt something hot and wet spurt inside of him paired with a strained moan. 

The small Italian latched onto the broad back like a baby monkey to its mother and half sobbed while trying to catch his breath and come down from that high. In trying to crawl onto Sadiq and find a place to hug out their actions Feliciano slipped out of him and his wet cock dripped onto the sheets slightly. Sadiq reached to grab some linens he’d prepared for clean-up and shoved one between his legs to keep the rest from leaking onto the bed as well. He hadn’t expected that he’d be the one this would happen to though. Part of him really wanted to bathe and get clean, especially cause where Feliciano was still plastered against his back he was sticky with both of their sweat. However, he couldn’t bring himself to move even an inch and the bath quarters weren’t open at this time of night anyway.

He peeled Feliciano off of him and moved them to the middle of the bed. Feliciano softly found his favourite position curled up against Sadiq’s side again but was lying a bit lower than usual. He’d noticed that that soft stomach made a perfect pillow when he was sucking the man off and was not going to make use of that. In the distant garden the peacocks were heralding rain with their lamenting crows. The boy had been staring into space and catching his breath in bliss and then started to chuckle. Sadiq looked down questioning when the chuckle grew into a full-blown laugh. “Oh! I get it now!” Feliciano said between giggles. “They’re called peacocks, that’s why you laughed at me!” Sadiq still looked dumbfounded. Feliciano looked up with a dopey smile. “The well-dressed chickens! When I was high I’d forgotten they were called peacocks. Sadiq chuckled and rubbed his face “Allah please, go to sleep Feliciano!” He complained but his complaint wasn’t genuine. It was clear he was smiling behind his hands.   
“The sun is already rising.” Feliciano mumbled from his comfortable position but Sadiq pulled a heavy curtain to conceal the bed in darkness. “Sleep, Feliciano, now.” Thankfully the boy seemed one step ahead of him and only answered with a sleepy affirmative ‘hmmm’.


End file.
